pookie_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Depressed Pookies
Depressed Pookies (also known as Gloomy Pookies ''but mostly ''Sad Pookies for idiots) are a type of emotions that Pookies use and you can call that a 'Pookie Type' but not really a 'type' since they are all the fucking same damn thing. As their name implies, they act sad around other people for being attention whore and usually like to be does. She was found dead, impaled on a spike, in The Forest.]] alone, crying a river like fucktards, as usual. Attitude: Sad Pookies usually say things like "wealizes dat will nwever gwet pwicked" (it is true since Pookies are only good for being beat, rape, tortured and killed, not for any love shit so do not pick them for love). Sad Pookies use the sad and the depressed emoticon to express their edgyness and shit. They will never say all the cringy catchphrases that all the other Pookies say, they just sit around and cry like assholes. Sad Pookies usually sit in the more unnoticeable parts of the Pet Shop, hidding behind Puffle Houses, cutting their wrists. Level of Sadness: Unhappiness, shagreen (Lowest): They only start to cry a little bit, saying things like *''tears falls down on cheeks''*, *''sobs''* and *''sniff''*. So cringe indeed. They won't really cry at that level and will often sulk you. Just slap them, even pinch their flesh. Do not beat the Pookie, if you do you won't have more fun. Grief, heartache (Weak): They will start to cry more but begin to run away from you when you tried to get closer to them. They will only walk a few step then fall on their ass, crying again. They might say things like *cries/cwies*, *walks away from meanie!* (even if you did nothing, they do that for drama). You can punch them a few times or kicking in their belly. Sad (Medium): Pookies in this level are the most common and this is the base of all the sadness. They will only cry for nothing, so beat the fuck out of them. It is considered to be the limit of the Sad Emotion, in general. Sorrow, distress (High): The Pookie will start to create rumours and run away then they are a drama lama. They will cry more, break objects and might hit some penguins if they are too violent but you can fist them to make them calm. Depression (Extreme but good!): Known as Deppresed Pookies, they start being sociopath, some even tries to be violent in extreme ways but failed since they aren't ''very strong, resulting into being beated. In this level Pookies might go hide in their bedrooms, under their bed and even outside for only drama. The final phase, the real way to free the Pookies from their suffereance (and what everyone wants!): suicide. They commit suicide by jumping of the Ski Hill, cutting their own troats or asking someone to kill them. Note: some Depressed Pookies end up being Slave Pookies and Poor Ass Pookies or even being sold to the Pookie Sex Slaves Sold, where you can find and buy Pookies to rape. What they said: * Cries/cwies/*cwiez*! * *iz crying 4 dwama!* * (Realizes will never be picked) * *Puts wittle fwippers over eyes, rip eyez* * Tears river down tiny (shitty) beak. * Puts blanket over peach-fuzz head. * scweamz of pwain! * *cwutz wristz (Sad Pookies can do that but often Edgy Pookies likes it)* * *Was abused and love that* * Was never picked before (and never will). * Wants any mumu or duh duh, even if he or she a non-member. * *Tears fall down so cringy that blanket becomes wet and stinky* * Whimpers (like a bitch). * *Sobs* * cwutz wristz Trivia * If sad enough and more than the depression level, some Sad Pookies may love being sad and being hated, beat by others. They will transform into Edgy Pookies. ** Note: Sad Pookies are the base to all Poor Ass Pookies and Pookie Slaves since both are always sad and depressed as fuck, only want drama and kill themselves. * The true reasons why some all Pookies are Sad Pookies: it's because they deserve to be sad (so abuse them all) and they all just want attention. * Diva Pookies may pretend to be Sad Pookies to get attention but that goes for all Pookies. * Unlike other emotions, Sad Pookies often tend to use the most drama and cringy sentences. * Sad Emotion is a good thing that Pookies must feel: being humilated, beated, abuse them, insult them, stalking will put them into a sad feeling. Also cause drama by making the Pookie's parents mad at the Pookie, leaving them in the streets. And the Pookie will be sad, then commit suicide.